


December 25

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has A Nice Day, Derek's Birthday, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Pack Feels, Social Anxiety, Socially Awkward Derek, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, Derek's birthday is on Christmas?” Scott blinks up from where he's studying Chem with Kira.</p><p>“Every time I think Derek's life can't suck any more, I get proved wrong,” Stiles says before going back to Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 25

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an Anon ask about writing a Pack Christmas, which I deleted right way because I don’t like holidays but then I got this idea and well, this happened.

“Man it must suck to have a Christmas birthday.” Stiles is scrolling through Facebook on his phone.

Peter glances up from his laptop. “Derek's the one to ask about that,” he says and then goes back to scrolling through his bestiary for something.

“Dude, Derek's birthday is on Christmas?” Scott blinks up from where he's studying Chem with Kira.

“Every time I think Derek's life can't suck any more, I get proved wrong,” Stiles says before going back to Facebook.

“We should do something for him,” Kira says softly, and Scott nods to her.

“Absolutely. But what?”

Kira picks up her phone. “Lydia will know.”

-

Lydia drums her fingers on her desk after hanging up the phone and turns to look at Erica over her shoulder. Golden curls splayed across pink silk pillowcase, just the hint of the swell of one breast showing over the sheets that the beta has wrapped tightly around her.

“Alright, Angelface, get that cute little ass up, we have a party to plan.”

Erica opens one eye, lets it drag over Lydia, the light behind her showing off her silhouette through the thin robe she wears. The other pops open and she sits up, letting the sheet pool at her waist and stretching before crooking a finger. “Right after you get over here and wake me up properly.”

Lydia lifts her chin and arches a brow, staring Erica down, but the wolf waits and as soon as Lydia's eyes slide down to look over Erica's revealed chest, she knows she's won.

Erica wraps her hand tightly in Lydia's rod locks as she lays back, the banshee's mouth latching onto a nipple, and murmurs softly. “That's it, just like that.”

And then there's no more talking for a while.

-

“Why the fuck do I care?” Jackson takes another deep breath and steadies his stick, eyes the tall blonde across from him.

“Because _I_ care,” Isaac says simply, and then twists and flips, and gets past Jackson, all the way to the goal.

“Score,” Danny says needlessly, and Mason smothers a snicker into Boyd's side.

“Lydia sent me the list of things we need to pick up,” Boyd says after dropping a kiss to the top of Mason's head.

Liam looks it over. “That's...a lot of stuff.”

“Sooner started, sooner done,” Boyd says and then rises and calls Jackson and Isaac in, forwards them their portion of the list.

“C'mon, pups” he says to Mason and Liam. “We're getting the food. All of Derek's favorites.”

-

“Why do we have to distract him?”

“Stop moving.” Allison's braiding Malia's hair “just like Katniss” who the coyote has developed an obsession with after reading the books. “Because we're the ones who are most believable.”

Malia sighs and squirms again.

“Stop. Moving.” Allison finishes finally and pats the top of Malia's head. “There, now go get ready.”

-

“Dude, I have a thing today.”

“Stiles, it's for _Derek_.” Kira leans forward with the emphasis, answering for Scott.

“Derek hates parties. Or people.” Stiles frowns in thought. “Maybe both.”

“Stiles.”

He looks up at Peter, who stares him down, and then sighs. “Fine, I'll be there.”

Scott and Kira exchange a glance and then shrug. They really don't want to know.

-

“Malia!”

Derek furrows a brow and shifts into wolf, follows after the distracted coyote. Allison sighs and picks up the sweats, checks the time. Half hour to go.

-

“Places, everyone!” Lydia says imperiously and starts barking orders. Erica looks on in admiration.

“I don't know how you live with that day in and day out.” Isaac leans against the wall next to her.

“Says the guy shacking up with _Jackson_.”

Isaac laughs and glances over and for all that he “doesn't care”, Jackson is carefully arranging the gift table. “He has hidden talents.”

“Like the ability to piss Lyds off,” Erica says as they face off, and the two blondes exchange glances and then hurry to separate their lovers.

-

“There's nothing, Malia, I don't smell anything,” Derek says in frustration, but she crosses her arms. “I'm going to check it out. Are you coming or not?”

He sighs and nods, at least grateful that he's busy enough to not have to think about his birthday.

Allison chuckles and follows them through the woods.

-

“Surprise!” Everyone yells as Derek comes into the door, looking poleaxed at the gathering, which has absolutely no trace of anything Christmas. “Happy Birthday!”

Derek blinks, once, twice, and then Boyd steps forward and extends a hand. “Thanks for everything you've done for us, Derek. Happy Birthday, man.”

Derek slides his hand into Boyd's and then is almost knocked over by a far too enthusiastic hug from Scott.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” he says excitedly and then turns and waves his hand through the air like Vanna White. “We've got gifts and your favorite foods, and the entire pack here.”

“Plus some,” Danny says, flashing those dimples, and Derek feels the corners of his lips tugging up a bit.

“Um, thanks,” he says uncomfortably, and then Lydia tells Liam to start the music, and everyone mingles and starts talking. It's very classy but low key. People say Happy Birthday to Derek, but don't rely on him for further conversation, there's no pressure for him to entertain.

And the kitchen is empty every time he ducks away from the crush of people, so he feels like he has a safe place to go.

After a few hours, Kira approaches him and asks if he'd like to open his gifts now or wait until he's alone. And when he requests the latter, she just nods with a smile, gives him a little hug and slides away.

When he comes back into the room, the gift table is gone, and all the gifts are being packed neatly in a big box by Isaac and Erica, and everyone else is dancing.

Derek settles on the couch and watches, managing to laugh with all the others when Stiles shows off his moves, and wrinkles up his noise a little while later when he sees his uncle pull the human aside for a slowdance.

“To each their own, eh?” says Boyd, settling down beside Derek and handing him a bottle of water.

“Says the cradle-robber,” Isaac retorts as he plops down on the other side of Derek.

“We're taking it very slow,” Boyd says placidly, “unlike _some_ wolves I know.”

Isaac's repartee is interrupted by Erica flinging herself across all their laps.

“Happy Birthday, Der,” she says, then throws her arm across her eyes dramatically. “Now save me from my girlfriend.”

The three men look at each other, then as one, they rolls her off them and onto the floor.

“Rude,” she says with a huff, “She wants me to _clean_ , guys.”

“I think you're off the hook,” Isaac says, pointing to where Lydia has Mason, Liam – and somehow Jackson – organized into a cleaning crew, putting the food away.

“She really is amazing,” Erica says with stars in her eyes.

-

By the time people start drifting out in small groups, Derek's apartment is cleaner than they had found it, his fridge is full of his favorite foods – his laundry got done at some point – and he's got a big box of gifts to open at his leisure. And for the first time since he can recall, Derek enjoyed his birthday.

“Thank you,” he says to Scott and Kira, the last to leave, and they both hug him again.

“You deserved it, dude,” Scott beams, and Kira nods.

“Besides, Lydia did all the work.”

“But it was your idea, and it was – ” Derek can't swallow around the lump in his throat a minute. “ – great.”

“That's all we wanted,” Kira says with a smile, and then they, too, are gone.

Derek looks out the window at the Christmas lights all over the city, and then turns back to his own little oasis of non-Christmas, of “Derek's Birthday”, and smiles.

He even puts some Christmas carols on as he opens his birthday gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything!
> 
> My [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
